The Accountant
The Accountant is a character appearing in the 2011 horror/action film Drive Angry, played by William Fichtner. In the film, the Accountant is an agent of Satan sent to Earth to retrieve John Milton, who has escaped from Hell. He tracks Milton to Piper's house, where he violently interrogates Piper's ex-fiance as to the whereabouts of Milton, Piper, and Piper's car. When the police arrive moments afterward, the Accountant poses as an FBI agent (turning his silver coin into a badge), apprises the officers of the situation, and urges them to shoot and kill Milton on sight. The Accountant catches up to Milton as he and Piper are driving, and taunts Milton, who takes out the Godkiller (much to the Accountant's shock) and fires a bullet that grazes the Accountant's cheek, causing him to lose control of his own car and crash. Later on, two stoners come across the wreckage of the Accountant's car, and watch as the Accountant emerges, kicking one of the car doors off its hinges and hitting one of the stoners (who is remarkably unharmed). The Accountant emerges from the wreckage mostly unscathed (save for a wound left behind on his cheek). When the stoner he hit protests he almost killed him, the Accountant replies "Not even close. I won't see you until you're seventy-three" before turning to the other stoner and informing him he'll see him in a matter of months. The Accountant then leaves. The Accountant makes his way to Jonah King's church, where he finds a severely injured cult member and interrogates him, learning that King murdered Milton's daughter and intends to sacrifice Milton's infant granddaughter. Next, the Accountant drives a petroleum tanker into the middle of a standoff on a highway between Milton, Piper, and the police, allowing Milton and Piper to escape from the authorities. When confronted by the police captain, the Accountant again poses as an FBI agent and takes the police to task for messing up his investigation. He then outs one of the officers as a cultist and demands that the cultist call King. Later, the Accountant arrives at the site where King intends to sacrifice Milton's granddaughter and takes Piper hostage, leading to a brief standoff with Milton during which he learns how Milton got the Godkiller (Milton stole it from Satan himself) and explains that he's there to help Milton save his granddaughter, partly because King and his followers are misrepresenting Satan (who, according to this film, is nothing like most depictions of him in media). The Accountant allows Milton to go ahead and confront King but keeps Piper and the Godkiller captive. Unfortunately for him, Piper manages to get free and takes possession of the Godkiller, much to the Accountant's surprise. The Accountant, however, allows Piper to take the Godkiller to Milton. Moments later, when King boasts that nothing on Earth can kill him, the Accountant appears nearby, whistles, and points to Milton, who aims the Godkiller at King, states "Not of this earth," and shoots King, killing him. The Accountant then collects Milton's granddaughter from a female cultist, whom he asks if she would have allowed King to go through with murdering an innocent child. Before the cultist can give a complete answer, the Accountant remarks, "I thought so. I'll see you soon." He then hands Milton's granddaughter to her grandfather so Milton can look at the child before handing her over to Piper to be raised be the young woman since Milton is due to return to Hell. Piper agrees to raise the child, and when she looks up, Milton and the Accountant are gone. Before they return to Hell together, Milton asks the Accountant about the damage he caused while saving his granddaughter, and the Accountant remarks he's seen better. When Milton insists he's going to break out of Hell again, the Accountant replies he's actually looking forward to it. He then conjures a black car and throws Milton the keys. Milton gets behind the wheel, and the two of them drive back into Hell. Quotes :Stoner: Jesus! :The Accountant: Carpenter. And despite what you've heard, he prefers short hair. ---- :The Accountant: I need you boys to stand down. Captain, you know what this badge means, right? Federal Bureau of Get-the-Fuck-Out-of-My-Way! You boys just bungled into an ongoing investigation. ---- :Cultist: It's a symbol of our pact with Lord Satan. :The Accountant: Pact, huh? Funny, he's never mentioned you. (sees the cultist's legs) Whoa! Those are fucked! ---- Category:Articles under construction Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:True Neutral Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Amoral Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Comedic Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Collector of Souls Category:Enforcer Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Speedster Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Scarred Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Affably Evil